The Twisted Travelers: Operation KK
by X-SANO-X
Summary: Rated PG-13 for drug humor and swearing. Sometimes do u wanna smack kenshin to make him see he loves Kaoru??? Well i do, thats why i created Miku and Sharoki For! Please R&R This is just to get u to know the characters, the next chaps will be the real plo


Just an idea I had, created to cause the characters of animes to do the things you know they want to.  
  
Oh and since Miku is an it im gonna both his, hers, she and he to describe her. K?  
  
~*~  
  
Introductions-  
  
A-hoy-hoy! My name is Miku and my dog-friend is Sharoki! Here are the descriptions of us! Enjoy!  
  
NAME-Miku SPECIES- Shapeshifter SEX- Either & Neither HEIGHT- 5'7" REAL AGE- 17 REAL HAIR- Deep Purple EYES- Forest Green SKIN- Golden OTHER FEATURES- Dog Teeth, Cat Ears, Zig-Zag Olive Green Markings On Face, Purple Claws NORMALY DRESSES IN- Purple tunic, Baggy Olive Green Pants Tied At The Ankle SKILLS- Shapeshifting, Messing Up Various Anime Character's Lives.  
  
NAME- Sharoki SPECIES- Dog-Fox-Thing SEX- Male HEIGHT (at shoulder)- 1' AGE- ? FUR COLOR- Grey Blue & Silver EYES- Blue OTHER FEATURES- Fox Tail, Silver Fur On Paws SKILLS- Pestering Miku, Turning Invisible, Making Magic Portals For Crossing In-between Animes.  
  
~*~  
Miku and Sharoki stepped out of the shimmery silver hole in the air, and right into Kyoto. Miku glanced at the small piece of paper and then to their surroundings.  
  
"If we're in Japan then where's the sushi!?" He barked.  
  
"Stereotypical dumbass!" Scoffed Sharoki. As he trotted towards the large building.  
  
"HOLD ON FIDO!" Miku yelled, running to catch up.  
  
Sharoki spun. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!?"  
  
"As many times as you have to insult...well.ME!"  
  
"Someday when you stop making it so easy to insult you I MIGHT!"  
  
"What that supposed to mean LASSIE!"  
  
"ITS SUPPOSED TO MEAN THAT YOU ARE A LITTL-" Sharoki's bellow was cut off as a small girl leapt on his back.  
  
"KITTY! KITTY! TALKIN' KITTY!" She shrieked.  
  
Miku and Sharoki's main goal was to maintain secrecy, which they weren't doing a very good job at while standing in the middle of the road bellowing at each other. Lets look at the scene from a normal bystander's point of view from that time period.  
  
First they would have seen an animal, like they have never seen before, jump out through a hole in the air, followed by a strange person, well kinda person-animal-heshe-thing, WITH PURPLE HAIR, Which I might add ISNT THAT COMMON IN THE DAYS BEFORE HAIR DYE! Then the animal thing and person thing exchanged insults. Breaking all facts of the world as they knew it in about three minutes.  
  
The two mentioned before exchanged startled glances before running like hell into the woods, surprisingly they were able to lose the girl. When they reached a small clearing they promptly collapsed, breathing in shallow gasps. Miku began to chuckle, then bark laughs into the silent forest air.  
  
"Has your small mind finally broken" Growled Sharoki in between gulps for air.  
  
"You- You should of seen the look on your face! When that kid jumped on you like that, you were like 'Whoaaaaaaaa!'" She coughed out between gasps for air and barks of laughter.  
  
"You sound like a hippy at a pot discount store, you druggie"  
  
"I don't do drugs, my life is weird enough"  
  
"You are weird enough to give a crackhead drug dreams when they aren't high."  
  
"And you would know that, wouldn't you Senor Marijuana-Smoker"  
  
"You really are dumb aren't you? I couldn't even hold a joint with my paws"  
  
"Heh." Miku's eyes brightened with an idea, "What would happen if I turned into a joint?"  
  
" I don't know why don't you tr-" Sharoki's sarcastic comment was cut off by a -poof- noise. He turned to find a smoking joint on a pile of clothes where Miku used to be resting. A few seconds later there was another -poof- and Miku reappeared minus clothes because he was on top of them.  
  
When he didn't move, her it-qualities ever more apparent while he was naked, Sharoki creeped up to him and sniffed her face. His eyelids fluttered and a moan escaped her lips.  
  
"Good you're alive, now let's get to work!" He said turning away from him.  
  
"Whoa!" Miku murmured, grabbing Sharoki's tail, "Like Whoooooooooaaaa"  
  
"Shit!" Spat the enraged dog-fox, at Miku, who was currently examining her hands with an astonished look. "Are you high?!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Love It? Hate It? This isn't into the real story yet but I still like it ^^'  
  
Incase anyone is wondering, or has noticed, I always do chapters with 500- 900 words, I just dislike writing lengthy things.  
  
Oh and.All reviewers get a sugar cube!! (Im posting the next chapter on July 20 or at 15 reviews, which ever comes first) 


End file.
